


You are now inside of Jacob

by JacobJNY320



Category: the Insanely special life of Jacob
Genre: I'm Going to Hell, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobJNY320/pseuds/JacobJNY320
Summary: you may find the meaning of life, you may find furry porn, maybe they're the same thing.
Relationships: Jacob x Jacob, Jacob x Universe, Jacob x donkey
Kudos: 1





	You are now inside of Jacob

My name is Jacob. I'm 14 years of age.

Unlike most children, I was born on the 21st of January in 2007. I have two arms, two legs, one nose, two eyes, two ears, and a single brain which has never before been seen among the amputee community. Not only that, but I have gone to school almost 75 days less than what you are officially supposed to in my entire education. This has caused me to fall into what is considered “normal” even though I have taken slightly fewer days off than most people who are in my grade. I also, -unlike some people- have friends, and originally joined this server due to my access to the internet.

At the age of 14, I had been sick a few times in my life and at the age of 11, I was diagnosed with nothing. When I was at the tender age of 6 months, I had experienced multiple humans.

I always used to think that it was normal for a human baby to be born in the vicinity of another human being. after all, that was how I was born, but at the age of 10, I realized that this was true which really made an impact on how I socialized with other kids my age in the sense that I was using 0.00000001% of my brain to know that. I still suffer from that to this day. it has been really easy on me to deal with this and I've always tried to make my life about other things instead of about the 0.000000001% of my brain that I will never be able to use.

whenever someone asks me how I cope with this they are in an alternate reality that I have no knowledge of. I have never shared this with anyone and you are the first people to know about my condition.

Scientists call my condition "knowledge" and almost everyone suffers from it to some degree. When I was 13, I went to my aunt and uncle’s house and there my cousin diagnosed me with knowledge between the severity of Trump and Einstein. To this day I haven’t found a cure that works for me, but some believe that diving off of a house into a pool of gravel without having your hands out may help.

if I’m being honest I probably wouldn’t tell anyone if I did try that and it worked for me due to the fact that I am human and would most likely be dead.


End file.
